


Bind Me

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, During Canon, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: A case brings Sam and Dean to this club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This involves being bound to a St. Andrews cross, whipping and spanking. Beware. ;)

Carefully not to touch his bare cock Sam buttons the tight leather pants and looks at himself in the full-body mirror hanging on the motel’s wall. 

His chest is bare and the only piece of clothing he’s wearing right now are the leather pants, hugging his hips and ass tightly. He grins, he could really get used to this costume. 

He’s pulling on his boots when Dean steps out of the bathroom in leather chaps and a leather G-string, barely containing his cock and balls. A leather collar is wrapped around Dean’s neck and he’s holding the matching leash in his hand. Sam’s cock twitches and he can’t wait to bind his brother to the St. Andrew’s cross he saw at the club last night.

Dean sees him looking and lets out an exaggerated breath, “Really, Sam?”

Sam chuckles. “What? I think you look hot. Besides, you wanna find out what’s going on in that club or not?”

Looking down his body Dean huffs, “I feel like a mannequin in the window of a bdsm shop.”

“I’m sure people would appreciate you displaying the goods like this,” Sam says, snickering. “You ready to go or you gonna bitch some more?”

Dean rolls his eyes, holding out the leash to Sam, reluctantly letting go. “Do I really have to wear the leash, Sam?”

Sam sighs. “Dean, the mistress and her slave are expecting us to give them a perfect show. So, yes you have to wear the leash.” He hooks the leash in the metal ring at the front of Dean’s collar and pulls gently on it. “You’re gonna be my little slave tonight and I’ll make it worth your while, baby. Promise, you’ll love this.”

They’re pressed together hip to shoulder and Sam can feel Dean getting hard. He smirks, bringing his hand between them and squeezing his brother’s cock. “Admit it, this is hot as hell.”

Dean has his eyes closed and if Sam wasnt sure that his brother never blushes, he’d say Dean’s cheeks are turning red a little. He leans down and licks his tongue over Dean’s plush lips, pushing between them and sucking the bottom one into his mouth. His brother melts into the kiss and Sam knows he’s won. 

“Let’s go,” he whispers against Dean’s lips, feeling his brother shudder against him. 

~

Half an hour later, Sam’s inspecting the restraints the mistress laid out for them to use. Dean’s kneeling next to him, with his hands behind his back and his head bowed. He never thought it’d turn him on so much that Dean could be so submissive. He loves the power surging through his body, when he runs his fingers over the leather bindings.

Pulling on the leash, he says, “Get up.” 

Dean obeys the command, standing up and letting Sam position him in front of the St. Andrews cross, with his back to the mistress and her slave, as well as some other members of the secret circle, they both believe to be responsible for the latest killings. 

Sam had debated with himself whether he wanted them to see Dean; looking him in the eye, while Sam does this. But he’s too possessive to want to share Dean’s blissed out face when he makes him come. 

He brings Dean’s left arm up and fastens it with the leather bond, rubbing his finger tips over the pulse point and feeling some of the tension drain out of Dean’s body. He does the same with Dean’s right arm, whispering, “You look so hot, bound by leather restraints and completely at my mercy, Dean. So fucking hot.”

Pulling Dean’s legs apart, he fastens the leather bonds on his ankles. Dean’s completely on display now and Sam rips away the one piece of clothing that was still somehow giving Dean some piece of modesty. His brother shudders and the chains on the leather bonds clatter. 

Dean is hard and Sam puts the leather cock ring on him. Green eyes turn to look at him and he sees the shock in them. 

“No coming, until I say so. You understand that, slave?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Dean’s voice is broken and raw and Sam’s cock is rock-hard in his pants. He licks wetly over Dean’s neck, sucking a mark at the spot where shoulder and neck meet, before reaching for the whip that’s lying on the nearby table.

He knows that Dean loves getting spanked. They’ve done this often enough for Sam to be certain that Dean will enjoy this. 

Flipping the whip against his glove-covered palm, he grins when Dean turns his head and his eyes are blown wide his lust. 

“How about you count for me, Slave?”

“Yes, Sir.”

Sam brings the whip down hard on Dean’s ass and feels his cock leak pre-come when the flesh turns red. The restraints holding Dean in place rattle and he knows that his brother is strung tight from being pulled into this position. 

“One…” Dean groans. 

“That’s it, Slave.” He brings the whip down for a second time and Dean’s voice is shaking when he counts out loud. “You love it, don’t you, Slave? Love me hurting you. Does it feel good, Slave?”

“Yes.”

“It’ll feel better in a sec,” Sam says, stopping the spanking for a moment. He grabs the six silver anal-beads from the table and lubes them up, pushing them carefully into Dean’s prepped hole one after another. “So pretty, Slave. Think this will make it so much better.” Dean wriggles his ass and Sam pushes against the beads again. “Keep them in. You lose them and I won’t let you come.”

Dean mewls, throwing his head back and Sam sucks a bruise into the soft skin at his neck. 

“So fucking hot, Slave,” he mumbles, bringing down the whip again. 

Dean arches his back, pulling at the restraints. “Master please.” 

His voice sounds wrecked and Sam knows that the beads are pushing against Dean’s prostate and every smack on his ass only makes them jiggle inside of him and cause the most delicious pleasure. 

“My good little slave. Count!”

He brings the whip down three times quickly, one after the other and Dean grinds out the numbers. The way Dean’s pulling on the restraints, wanting more of Sam’s touch, makes Sam crazy. He’s so damn close and maybe it would be better to keep this show going, but he can’t. 

He unbuttons his leather pants and pulls out his cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking it quickly. Only a few strokes are needed to push him over the edge and he comes, painting Dean’s ass with his come. The restraints rattle and Sam grins when his brother tries to push his ass back further. 

“Such a good little slave,” he croons. “So beautiful with my come all over you.” 

Sam runs his fingertips through the mess, rubbing it into the soft skin of Dean’s ass, before bringing down the whip again. 

Dean’s ass is glowing red and sore by the time Sam finally stops and he’s panting hard. Dean’s cock is still rock-hard in its cock ring and there’s pre-come pooling at the tip. Sam brings his fingers down to it and then lets Dean suck them clean, before unsnapping the cock ring. 

“Come for me.”

The effect is instant, Dean shoots hotly over Sam’s fingers and the metal. With one hand Sam strokes him through it, while the other pulls out the anal-beads, making Dean scream and thrash with pleasure. By the time Dean’s empty, he’s hanging limply in the restraints. 

Gently Sam removes the restraints, rubbing over the marks on each wrist and ankle, kissing the spots softly. Dean’s barely able to stand and Sam has to practically carry him. 

The mistress is looking at him with unreadable eyes and Sam’s not sure if they made it into their elite circle or not. Right now, he could care less. Right now he wants nothing more than to take care of his brother and tell him how good a slave he was. 

And if they have to come back tomorrow and prove themselves again? So what? They both enjoyed it. 


End file.
